


The Rumor Regarding Carlos

by tazzy10



Series: Adventures in Auradon [1]
Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:36:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4518594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tazzy10/pseuds/tazzy10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos believes he is the weak link of his group of friends and after running into Chad Charming, he believes it even more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rumor Regarding Carlos

Carlos knew the rumors that out of their little group he was the weak link but he knew these rumors were true. He also knew that it was a well known fact that Chad Charming had no sympathy for the villain's kids, even if Charming's now-king had resolved them of their parents crimes. So, when Carlos walked around the corner of Auradon Prep and ran smack into Chad he immediately began to throw apologies at the angered boy.  
"I'm so sorry! I didn't see you and..." Carlos trailed off when he realized that Chad didn't all too much care for his sentiments. Carlos cowered below Chad's frame as he took a step closer and spat at the younger boy, "Listen here villain trash. I don't want your apologies because they mean nothing to me. What I want is for you to leave this school and go back to your godforsaken island but since Ben decided against that then this will have to tide me over."  
Chad pulled his arm back and sent his fist into Carlos' face and then again into his stomach. He then leaned over furiously and hissed into Carlos' ear, "Stay out of my way, you dirty little rat." Before he marched off away from Carlos.  
Carlos whimpered quietly to himself and hoped that Charming had not cracked a rib. Carefully, he maneuvered himself up and shuffled to his room. Carlos kept care to keep his face down knowing that there would already be a blackened eye that he would have a hard time concealing from his friends. Oh God, Carlos thought, if his friends found out about this it would only prove everyone's point that he was the weak link, the one that didn't belong. He escaped into his room and made sure Jay wasn't anywhere in the room before making his way into the adjoining bathroom. When Carlos looked in the mirror he saw the damage already evident with the bruising around his eye. Slipping his shirt off, he already knew how to check for broken ribs and was relieved to know that the ribs were just bruised as well. Carlos was determined to hide this from his friends and knew that he'd have to endure Charming's temper if he wanted to keep it a secret.  
Jay had noticed Carlos acting more and more strange lately. He was always withdrawn and quieter than normal and it worried at Jay like no other. His feelings for the boy were known by Mal and Evie who both teased at him for it but now no one was making jokes.  
They were all sitting at their lunch table outside. Mal and Ben were discussing the pros and cons of inviting more kids of villains to the school, with Jay having to add his thoughts about it as well. Meanwhile, Doug and Evie were going over their experiment for their class. Jay looked up and let his eyes wonder over the other student not finding his white haired De Vil among them.  
"Hey have you guys seen Carlos lately?" Jay asked his other best friends. Mal frowned and did her own glance over, "No, in fact I haven't seen him since yesterday. It's not like him to avoid us like that. Even if he's mad at us he still sits here..."  
Doug and Evie both tilted their heads but hadn't been able to recall the last time they had seen the younger boy. Ben stood up, "Then let's go find him ourselves because even I've noticed how off he has been recently." The group immediately followed Ben and went off looking for the youngest of them.  
Meanwhile, Carlos was once again being pummeled by Charming for his very existence on the planet. He had avoided his friends all week because of the secret beatings and knew that Charming would keep them up until Carlos broke. "No good rotten little shit. Should have never been allowed here. Your mother should've done us all a favor and drowned you like one of her Dalmatian puppies." The insults never stopped coming from Charming's mouth and Carlos curled tighter into a ball to get away from them.  
Carlos was doing everything in his power to not allow Charming the pleasure of hearing him scream but one particular kick to his stomach and he heard the crack of his ribs break and Carlos let out a bloodcurdling scream.  
The group of friends had split up to look for Carlos, the boys going one way and the girls going another. Jay, Ben, and Doug were about to go find the girls when the scream reached their ears and Jay was off like a shot. He knew that scream belonged to his Carlos and may the Fairy Godmother help whoever was hurting him when Jay got to them.  
Coming around a corner, Jay took two seconds to look at Chad Charming beating on his Carlos before he sprung into action. Jay tackled Charming off of Carlos and began throwing punch after punch into Chad's face. Mind-numbing anger helped Jay until Ben and Doug pulled him off of Charming. "Stop! Let me teach him to keep his hands off of Carlos!" Jay hissed in his anger.  
"Jay, stop fighting us. You've done enough damage. Carlos needs you with him and not beating on Chad." Ben told Jay, trying to calm him down.  
Immediately at Carlos' name Jay went limp in their arms and he turned to the boy still curled into a ball. "Carlos..." Jay whispered quietly as he dropped to his knees and gently cradled him in his arms.  
Carlos eyes opened at his name being said by the one boy he would always feel safe with, his savior Jay. "I'm sorry..." Carlos closed his eyes again as tears threatened to overflow. "I didn't want to involve you all because it would cement that I'm the weak one and I didn't want to drag you into this and see how pathetic I am and..." Carlos was stopped as a hand settled over his mouth.  
Jay's eyes blazed with so many emotions, "Carlos you are not pathetic or are you weak! You had to deal with so much on the island and to survive and come out on top as you did takes so much strength! Charming is the weak pathetic person here, not you. So I don't want to hear that again or I will tell Mal and Evie what you just said."  
Carlos quickly shook his head, "Okay," he said softly, "I believe you." Upon hearing this Jay sighed and then brought his lips and Carlos' lips together as fast as he could and deepened the kiss before he pulled away. Carlos blinked dazedly a couple times before giving Jay a blinding smile and Jay knew he believed him more now. With extreme care, Jay stood with Carlos in his arms and looked back at Ben and Doug who were standing over Charming. "I'm going to take Carlos and get him patched up."  
Ben nodded, "Go and take care of him. I'll get things taken care of here. Doug can go find the girls and bring them to you." With a nod at that, Jay and Doug took off. Ben looked back down at Chad and shook his head, "You've screwed up big time and you have no idea how much."  
After Carlos was all bandaged up, he was thrust into the mother hens that are Mal and Evie. He apologized for keeping it from everyone and promised to speak up if something like it ever happens again. Squeals could then be heard throughout the castle as the girls found out that Jay had finally kissed Carlos.  
Ben walked into the room smiling, "How are you, Carlos?" He received a small real smile from Carlos and a soft better. Smirking Ben said, "Chad just got suspended indefinitely until the Fairy Godmother and I feel like he has changed his ways. We also had to inform his parents of why he was suspended and let's just say that Cinderella isn't too happy with him." Mal smiled and kissed Ben softly, thanking him for watching out for Carlos.  
Jay met Carlos' eyes and both smiled at the other. Carlos knew now that he was not a weak link and even better got the guy of his dreams out of the whole ordeal. A new rumor spread about Carlos, if you mess with him Jay would end you and Ben would help.


End file.
